The kids from yesterday
by RadarKid
Summary: It's a Frerard, set in high school, Gerard is a jock, Frank's a looser. I suck at summaries, so yeah, please read and Review.  Disclaimer: I don't own Gerard,Frank, or any of the members of MCR!
1. Chapter 1

Frank's P.O.V

_Beep beep beep beep_

I mumbled, reaching out my hand and slamming my alarm clock, so it stopped. The morning sunlight filled my tired eyes as I opened them. I grumbled, and grabbed my phone from my bed side table.

_Messages (1)_

An exited smile spread across my face, it quickly faded, as I realised the message was from my mobile network.

I leaned back into my pillow, breathing out and closing my eyes. I really didn't want to go to school. In fact, that's the last place I wanted to be.

'Frankie, get up! you don't want to be late!' my mum called up the stairs

I groaned, and leaned up, pushing the covers off, and ruffled my hair as I walked over to my wardrobe , picking out some black jeans, and the misfits T-shirt that I'd brought when I was 13. It was quite concerning that it still fit perfectly, and I'm 16 now..

Gerard's P.O.V

I was awoken by my crazy mum banging on my door

'WAKE THE FUCK UP'

'Yeah, all-fucking-right!' I shouted back, rubbing my eyes. I picked up my phone

_12 new messages_

Sometimes it sucked, having all these people talking to me at once, all these expectations. I sometimes wish it all went back to how it was before this sudden popularity.

I threw my phone back onto my bed side table. And put my hands over my face and sighed.

All of a sudden, my mum burst into my room, and threw a bar of soap at my head.

'What the?-'

'Go wash! You need a shower, after staying up most of the night texting all these fucking people, you forgot, again'

I reluctantly got up off my bed, rubbing my head where the soap had collided with my skull. I swear, that women is a psycho.

I pushed the button of the shower, and the water bean to tumble down. I stepped in, and let the hot water run down my aching back- I must have slept funny. I stayed in there for about 15 minutes, just standing, thinking about my life, and what it had become.

When I got out of the shower, I pulled on some baggy jeans and a white T-shirt. I sighed at myself in the mirror, I ran down the stairs.

'Have some toast, you skinny shit' My mum called. I grabbed a slice of toast from the plate on the table, and exited the house. When I was half way down the street, I threw the toast into some bush. I have to keep my figure like this. I don't like eating anyway.

TIME LAPSE

Frank's P.O.V

I walked into class, and took my seat at the front. Glaring back at some of the stares I got. A few minutes later, one of my only friends, Brina walked in.

'Hey Frank' she smiled, taking her seat in front of me. I smiled back, and said 'Hey, how was your weekend?'

We sat though registration, talking about the weekend. And after what seemed like no time, the bell rang. I made my way to my locker before I went to English. As I walked, I felt a tight grip on the side of my T-shirt, as I was shoved sideways into my locker.

'OW!' I screamed, dropping my bag to clutch my side. As I did so, all my books fell out.

I let out a sigh. All of a sudden, someone was leaning down, collecting my books, his black fringe falling into his face as he did so. When he looked up, I gasped, It was Gerard.

We were friends, back when we were 13 .Really good friends. We did everything together. But he suddenly found some new, and apparently more interesting friends, and left me.

'Thanks' I mumbled, looking down at me feet.

'What the fuck?' one of his friends sneered, as he grabbed Gerard's arm, pulling him away from me.

'haha, I don't know, I felt sorry for the kid' he replied. They both laughed, and their conversation drowned out with the sound of the crowded corridor.

Now I'm just 'the kid' to him, he probably doesn't even remember my name. I felt anger welling up inside of me.

I quickly put my things into my locker, and rushed to English. The corridors were beginning to become empty. I entered the room, and took my seat. The lesson passed slowly. I was mostly daydreaming, about rocking out on a stage in front of thousands of people. They were chanting my name

_Frank! Frank! Frank! FRANK! FRANK IERO!_

'FRANK IERO, DO YOU WANT DETENTION?' My teacher called, snapping me back into reality. I looked up at her, a puzzled expression on my face.

She handed me a note. It read;

**Yoo Josh, I love you, since I'm a fag, I wanted you to come over to mine tonight!**

**Frank xoxoxox**

There was a scruffy hand drawn heart at the bottom of the paper. And it was _obviously_ not my handwriting

'Care to explain?' The teacher said

I looked at her, gobsmacked.

'I..I didn't write that miss, I swear!' I pleaded with her.

She just shook her head 'Out.' She said, pointing to the door.

I walked down the centre of the class, everyone was staring and whispering among themselves. I felt my face flush red. I gave Josh a death look, and slammed the door behind me.

I put my back on the wall, and slid down it, ending up on the floor. I sighed, wrapping my arms around my knees, and put my head back on the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

Before I could think, the door was crashed open, and Gerard burst out, cursing.

'Fucking homophobes, I just want to drown them all' he mumbled under his breath, glaring at the door, his fists clenched. He froze, as he looked at me, his eyes wide with surprise. I just looked straight forwards, ignoring him. He sat down on the floor opposite, meeting my gaze.

'Why are you ignoring me Frankie?

'Well, for a start, you left me with no fucking friends and became a jock. And don't you dare call me Frankie.' I snapped, getting up and storming down the corridor.

I looked back, before I walked into the toilets, he was still staring at the spot I had just been sitting in. I saw him wipe a tear from his cheek

'Jerk' I said, closing the toilet door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank's P.O.V

I paced around the bathroom, not really sure what I was doing in there, I just didn't want to see _his _face.

He can't just leave me for years and suddenly want to talk, the world doesn't work like that, well, my world doesn't.

I leaned on the edge of the sink , then jumped up as I heard footsteps coming closer down the corridor. I ran into one of the stalls and locked the door. Stepping back, and almost falling into the toilet

'fucker' I cursed at the toilet, I tend to swear at inanimate objects..

I heard the door creek open, and I tried to hold my breath. Why was I even trying to pretend not to be here? he knew I was.

'Frank?'

I didn't answer. I heard him sigh.

' Frank, I just want to talk, give me a chance?'

I thought about it for a second

'You've got 5 minutes' I said, showing no emotion in my voice.

'Thank you!' he said , his voice was content.

'So, what do you want?' I snapped

'Well, okay, basically, back when we were 13, I found those other friends, they seemed so cool at the time, but now, I regret leaving you out _every single day. _I got sucked into their popular crowd; I became someone I didn't even recognize. I hated myself , Frank. But I had to hide it all, and put on a fake smile. And now I'll admit, we did some terrible things...remember Ray?'

'Yeah'

'We beat him up...I..I've never told anyone. That's why he moved schools. He was scared.'

I gasped.

'Why the FUCK would you do that? he was our friend!'

'I know, I'm sorry.' He said, I heard him lean his weight on the other side of the door of the stall. I suddenly felt a surge of anger run through my body. I quickly opened the door, causing him to fall backwards onto the damp ground.

'Shit!' Gerard called out as he hit the ground. Glaring up at me. He felt for the wall, and pulled himself up. He raised his hands up, and I flinched, it was as if he was about to hit me. But instead, he just put his hands on his head. He looked at me and tilted his head to one side, looking confused.

'Are you..scared of me?'

'No I'm fucking not' I said

'Then why'd you flinch?'

'I didn't'

'I'm pretty sure you di-'

'I DIDN'T!' I shouted. He was really frustrating me

'Gerard Way! Frank Iero!' We heard the teacher call from outside

'Shit' Gerard said under his breath. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a cubicle, locked the door, and stood on the toilet seat. I looked up at him

'What am I going to do?'

'Erm' he mumbled, grabbing my hand and pulling me up, we were standing too close together, and I didn't like it. I could feel his breath on my face. I glared at him, and fidgeted.

He put his finger on his lips, signalling me to be quiet. I looked down at my feet.

We heard the teacher pacing around the toilets. She stopped outside our stall, and I shut my eyes tight and held my breath. After what seemed like forever, she walked out. I quickly jumped down, and Gerard soon followed. I sat up on the sink, and Gerard sat on the window ledge.

'Frank..I'm sorry'

I looked around the room, ignoring him. I could feel him staring.

'I hate not having you in my life'

'Sure' I said, sarcastically

'life at home isn't the best either, my mum_ hates_ me and Mikey's scared of me. And dad..'

He paused, I looked over at him, I could see tears forming in his eyes, glistening in the light.

'He's not here anymore, h-he's dead' He put his hands over his face.

I slowly walked over to him, I felt kind of..sorry for him. His body was hunched over, and he was crying into his hands. I gently put my arm around his shoulder and sat down next to him

'Gerard..I'm sorry too'


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard's P.O.V

I wiped the tears from my face with the back of my hand and looked up at Frank, who still had his arm around me. This was the first time in years that I've felt safe.

'You shouldn't be sorry, Frank.'

'Well I am. I didn't realise that you missed me, I thought I was nothing to you. I mean, in the corridor you called me 'the kid' like you didn't even know who I was.'

'Oh my god, I didn't mean it, I'm so ashamed of myself, I was just showing off.'

Frank nodded, as if he was fine with it.

'You're just going to forgive me? For all the things I've done?'

'Well..I guess.' he smiled at me

I turned to face him, and threw my arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug, his hair smelled amazing. I breathed in his scent. We hugged for about a minute

'Mr. Iero, Mr. Way, what on earth are you doing?'

Frank quickly pulled away from me, and we looked towards where the voice was coming from. It was the teacher.

'_Fuck' _Frank said, under his breath.

'I don't know what the hell's going on here, and I don't really want to. Get back to class. Now.'

We both nodded, but stayed silent. We walked down the corridor, exchanging glances. And suddenly we both burst into uncontrollable laughter.

'This is NOT a laughing matter!' The teacher snapped, she sounded flustered. We looked at her face, and laughed even harder.

We heard the last bell ring over our laughter, and we ran. Frank was giggling like crazy, he had fuck a cute giggle..and a cute face..and body..everything about him was cute, in fact.

I stopped in my tracks. I like Frank.

'Hey, you okay?' Frank said, in between heavy breaths. He must be tired from running

'Oh, uh, yeah' I said, running my hands through my hair.

'I should probably go home now, see you tomorrow?'

'Of course.' I smiled, and he beamed back. He turned round, and when he reached the school door, he waved, and then, he was gone.

Frank's P.O.V

I walked down my street. Smiling to myself.

It felt so good to be friends with Gerard again. I must admit, under all the hate I was feeling for him, I did miss him.

I walked up my front garden, the sweet scent of the roses filling my nose. I unlocked the front door, and strolled into the kitchen.

'Hello, son.'

I jolted my head up, at the familiar voice. There, sat at the table was dad.

'What the fuck are you doing here?' I demanded 'And where's mum?'

He rolled his eyes. 'she's just gone to the shop.'

'Oh, and WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST 3 YEARS?' I shouted, realising what had happened, it was all coming back to me

'I've been...elsewhere.' A smug smile spread across his face

I slammed my fist down on the table, causing his coffee to spill over his newspaper. 'You left us on our own, with barely any money.' I said, through gritted teeth.

He pushed his chair back in rage, and stood up. 'Well, It's not my fault that your mother's a complete bitch and you are a worthless piece of shit'

The words hit me. They surged through my body

_Worthless piece of shit_

'MUM'S NOT A BITCH!' I screamed, I couldn't control myself, my hand collided with his cheek. It took me a few seconds to come to terms with what I'd just done, and when I did, I ran so fast, I steamed out of the front door. I didn't know where I was running, but If he found me, I was dead. I pulled my hood up, and ran around a corner.

Gerard's P.O.V

I sat down on the park bench, and took another puff of my cigarette. Carlos walked over to me.

'Stabbed some fag today, you should have seen his face, man' he said, sniggering

I laughed, and he took my lighter and lit his own cigarette.

One thing _nobody _knows about, is my gang.

'Hey, G ,Carlos, check this one out!' Called Jay

We both strolled over to look at what Jay was pointing at. It was a fairly small guy, he had his hood up and the rest of his face was covered in a mop of black hair, he seemed familiar.

Carlos pulled his bandanna up over his nose and mouth, I followed his actions, so did the rest of the gang. We walked over to the boy. He stopped in his tracks

'What you doing in the Scorpions area?' Jay asked. We formed a semi circle around him, he backed against the wall.

'W-what I don't know who the scorpions are' he said, his voice trembling. But I recognized this voice, it was Frank.

I pulled my bandanna up so it was just below my eyes, and let my hair fall into my face, making sure he didn't know it was me.

'It's us, dumbass'

'Oh, shit, I-'

'What are you doing here?' Jay demanded

'I..um, I wanted to join the gang?'

Everyone erupted in laughter.

'Look at you!' Carlos sneered, pushing Frank back into the wall.

'If you want to be in the Scorpions gang, you gotta pass the test' Liam said

'Oh..right..um what test?'

'Well, there's a choice. You can either get beat up by three of our toughest boys, or, stand absolutely still, while I throw a knife at you. What do you want, kid?' Carlos asked, as if it was the most normal question ever.

Franks face went a very pale colour, and he bit hard on his lip

'..I-I'll get beat up' he mumbled , looking at the floor.

'G, Liam, Nick.' Carlos said, snapping his fingers at us.

I froze. My head started to rush; I can't do this to Frank.

My thoughts were soon interrupted as I head Frank whimper, as Nick's fist crashed into his pale face and he fell to the ground, clutching the side of his face. Liam stepped forwards and his foot soon collided with Frank's chest. And again, and again, he was kicking every part of Frank's body. I couldn't even look. After about 5 minutes of the torturous sound of Franks screaming and pleading for help, Liam stepped back, and beckoned me towards Frank's battered body.

I inhaled deeply, and reluctantly stepped forwards. Frank looked up at me, Blood was streaming from his punctured lip, and the skin around his left eye was a dark purple. His eyes stared into mine, full of helplessness.

'Please..' he croaked. 'don't'

A tear rolled down his cheek, leaving a trail of clean skin, the rest of his face was covered in dirt and blood.

'DO IT!' Carlos encouraged me

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, then opened them. I stepped forwards again , lifted my leg, then crashed it down onto Franks limp body. I heard the crack of what sounded like his rib, and his scream echoed through the whole park. After that, a deadly silence filled the air. I looked down, his eyes rolled back into his sockets and he was lying in a puddle of his own crimson blood.

A cheer came from the rest of the boys, then I heard their footsteps running away. I still stood, staring. I kneeled down next to him.

_Shit_


End file.
